The Lucky Ones
by Dot1996
Summary: When Mary wakes from a coma and finds her world turned upside down will she be able to leave the past behind? AU story. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Mary picked up her purse and frantically looked for her keys. She looked outside the window and saw how dark it was "Crap. I am so late!" She ran around her room like a mad women searching for the keys to her car. She finally spotted them under an old T-shirt and quickly grabbed them, fleeing from her room. "Bye Mom!" She did not hear anything back so she ran out the front door. She took the keys and pressed the small button. She heard the beep of the car unlocking and opened the door. She heard her ringtone go off and she dug through her purse. She looked at the screen and slid her finger across, answering the phone "Francis. Oh my God I am so unbelievable sorry being this late. I got off of work at the bakery late and-"

"Mary, calm down!" Francis laughed into the phone "It's alright as long as you are on your way."

Mary smiled "Yes, yes I am getting in the car right now. I will be there in like fifteen minutes."

"Alright."

Mary could sense that Francis was smiling "Happy birthday."

"Save it till you get here."

Mary nodded "Will do. See you soon."

The phone went dead and Mary tossed the phone back into her purse and put her purse in the passengers seat. She started the car and backed up out of the drive way. She drove down the road and turned up her radio. She bopped her head to the music and sang along quietly. She approached an intersection and smiled to herself, she was almost there. Her and Francis had been dating since they were 14. This was his 18th birthday and Mary was excited to see the man she loved reach such an important age. She stopped at the red light and waited patiently. She looked at her phone and saw a text message. She was at a red light so she did not see the harm in looking at a text. She picked up the phone and saw Lola's name

_Lola: Almost here? _

_Mary: Two lights away. Be there soon. _

Mary looked up and saw the green light and proceeded foreword. She saw the bright light coming towards her from her left side but it was too late. She watched as it approached and she heard the loud crash and then...nothing...total darkness. 

* * *

Francis ran into the hospital room and saw Mary. She had cuts all over her body and stitches on her forehead. She had a tube that allowed her to breath and her body was lifeless and still. "How?" That was the only word Francis could let out and tears stared streaming down his cheeks.

Mary's mother touched Francis' shoulder gently "A drunk driver ran a red light and hit her at an incredibly high speed. We are lucky she is alive but the doctor suspects that she will never wake."

"Are...are you going to pull the plug?"

Marie thought for a moment "No...she is my daughter and I am going to give her a chance."

Francis nodded and wiped his eyes "Please understand...I can't be here."

"I understand. Go home."

Francis nodded and began to exit the room but Marie's voice stopped him "Oh and Francis...Happy Birthday." Marie smiled slightly and Francis turned around and gave her a nod before exiting the room.

**6 years later:**

The nurse saw Mary stir in her bed. She looked and saw Mary's finger move slightly, which was unusual for Mary. She nurse looked over Mary and saw her eyes slowly flutter open "Oh my..." The nurse went to the door "Doctor! You might wanna see this!"

The doctor came running in the room and saw Mary's eyes. They were open. "Mary...Mary can you hear me? If you can hear me please blink your eyes."

Mary slowly blinked

The Doctor's eyes grew wide "Call her mother."

The nurse nodded and ran from the room.

The doctor smiled down at Mary "Welcome back." 

* * *

Marie gasped into the phone "How...How is that even possible? The doctor assured me that...that it would never be possible."

Marie listened at the nurse explained that it was nothing short of a miracle. "I will be down there in a half hour." Marie hung up her phone and grabbed her cell phone. She scrolled through her contacts and found Francis' number. She had not called it in years. She hit the call button and she heard his voice "Marie?"

"Francis...she's awake." 

* * *

"What do you mean she's awake?" Lola was not so much angry as she was worried "She...she can't be awake."

"Are you trying to tell me you are not happy that your friend is out of her coma?"

Lola put her head in her hands "The last time Mary was awake you were her long time boyfriend and I was her best friend. How do you think it's going to go when she finds out that you got me pregnant and married me?"

Francis paused "I guess I never considered-"

"Well consider this. She is going to feel betrayed and alone and I think the worst thing would be us going down to that hospital."

"You're right. You stay. I will go."

"WHAT?"

"I am the one that needs to explain things."

Lola took a deep breath "Be home before dinner."

Francis nodded and grabbed his keys 

* * *

"Mary it is so good to have you back. I have missed you, my daughter."

"I wish I could say that I missed you too but truthfully...it was as if I saw you yesterday."

The doctor wrote something down on his clipboard "what exactly do you remember?"

Mary thought really hard "I remember being in the car and seeing this really bright light coming towards me, but that's it. What happened?"

The doctor smiled softly "You were in a car accident about 6 years ago and you have been sleeping ever since."

"SIX YEARS!" Mary could not believe it "How...How is this even possible? Where is Francis?"

"I'm here."

Everyone turned and saw Francis in the doorway "Hi, Mary."

Mary smiled "Francis!" She reached her arms out but he did not move "What's wrong?"

Marie looked at the doctor "I think we should give them some time."

The doctor nodded and both left the room.

"Francis? You look strange."

"I'm older." He smiled

"No...you look afraid. Don't be scared. I know this must be really weird but everything is going to be alright now. "

Francis clenched his fists. He came up with this whole speech about how he was going to explain things but now that he saw her, it was hard. Her hair was so long and she did not look a day older than when he was in love with her. He did not want to stop loving her but he fell in love with Lola and now that she was in front of him, he did not know how to explain that. "It's been six years, Mary."

Mary nodded "That's what everyone has told me."

"Things have changed."

"Yes, I'm sure things are very different in the world. I feel that's inevitable."

"Not just in the world...things are different between us."

"Us? How?" Mary fidgeted and was clearly worried.

"Mary I...I'm married to someone. Someone...else."

Mary covered her mouth "What?"

"I am married to another women and I have a child."

Mary began to cry "A child? How could you do this? Who is she?" She screamed.

"Mary please calm down!"

"Who is she!?"

Francis laughed "I don't think you want to know."

"Who? Tell me."

"Lola."

Mary gasped and turned her head away so she could not longer see Francis "Oh My God...OH MY GOD! How could you do this? HOW?"

"Mary it's been six years did you really expect me to never love anyone else? Six years is a long time."

"It's been six years for you but for me it feels like only moments have passed. How could you be so selfish? How could you come here and tell me that my best friend has all my happiness?"

Francis tried to touch Mary's hand but she yanked it away "Get out."

"What?"

"You clearly don't love me anymore so GET OUT!"

"Mary I never stopped loving you. I'm just not_ in_ love with you anymore."

Mary reached for a cup of water that the nurse had given her and chucked it at him "Get out! Go! LEAVE!" She screamed.

Marie came running "What's going on?"

Francis wiped a tear and ran from the room

Mary looked at her mother with tears streaming down her cheeks "did you know?"

Marie nodded "Six months after your accident he came and told me that he had gotten Lola pregnant. I told him that he was a horrible excuse for a man and I cut all contact with him. I thought he should be the one to tell you."

Mary wiped her eyes "Why did I wake up? I don't want to be in this world!"

Marie held onto Mary with all her might "Everything happens for a reason and this too has got to be some sort of step towards the path you are meant to take."

"He was my path. Francis was my future and now that's all gone. Lola stole that away from me." Mary sobbed.

Marie slowly stroked Mary's hair. "Mary, there was a large chance that you would never wake. Don't you see that beauty in all of this? You are one of the lucky ones."

Mary sobbed "This does not feel like luck."

"Maybe not now but all of God's mysteries for our lives reveal themselves in time." Marie held Mary as she cried. She looked down at her daughter and even though she was crying, it was the sweetest sound. Marie had her baby back.

* * *

Sebastian took a sip of his coffee "So Mary is awake?"

Francis nodded

"And you told her that you knocked up her best friend and married her?"

Francis nodded

Sebastian took another sip of his coffee and made a popping sound with his lips "Tough break, kid."

"What do I do?"

"Well, from where I'm sittin there is nothing you can do. Mary was always brave and headstrong and all that other feminist shit so I'm sure she'll be fine."

"You really think so?"

Sebastian laughed "Hell no, I'm just saying what you wanna hear. That chick has every right to hate you for the rest of your existence. Not because you moved on but because you moved on with her best friend and you only waited like six months. I would not be surprised if she snuck into your room and smothered you with a pillow."

"You're not helping."

"Oh...was that what I was supposed to be doing?" Sebastian smiled.

"I never wanted to hurt her."

"Well you are married with a kid now so the damage is pretty much done. You can't just leave Lola so in my opinion you made your bed and now you gotta lie your ass down in it."

"I wish I had more options."

"A condom might have been a decent option a few years back."

"Hey! I love Trevor! I would not give him up for anything in the world."

"I love him too after all I am his uncle, but that does not change the fact that you could have prevented this is you were thinking clearly."

Francis nodded, he could not argue with that logic. "So I just forget about Mary and move foreword?"

"You moved two towns over so she can be avoided but you will never forget."

Francis nodded and sipped his coffee. If only he could forget.

* * *

**Dot's Note: Hey guys! I hope you like the first chapter of my ALL NEW alternate Universe Reign story. I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter and don't forget to Review! Follow and Favorite if you enjoyed because there's a lot more to come. **

***hugs* **


	2. Chapter 2

Mary sat in her hospital bed "I want to leave!"

Marie smiled "the doctor said not for a few more days. You have been asleep for years he has to make sure you are absolutely ready."

Mary's face grew serious "There has been something I have been wondering about."

"What?"

"Why didn't you pull the plug?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

"I was being kept alive by machines and by some stroke of good fortune I woke up but no one could have known that, that would happen. After years went by why did you keep me alive?"

"I guess I did not have the heart to take away any chance you still might have had. Besides, it all worked out."

Mary slumped back onto the bed "I have been awake for a week I want to sleep in my own room and go find a job and do normal people things."

"I never understand why you wanted that damn bakery job. We are an incredibly wealthy family, there is no need."

"I liked it."

Someone knocked on the door and both Mary and Marie looked over. Mary squinted her eyes, as if she was not sure who she was looking at. "Sebastian?"

He was holding a teddy bear "Sorry about the dumb gift. I did not know what gift said 'I'm happy you are no longer in a coma and I figured everyone likes stuffed bears."

Mary smiled "I love it!" She got out of bed and took the bear and wrapped her arms around Sebastian "It has been so long! I have not seen you since before the accident."

Sebastian smiled "Yeah, I just moved here about 6 months ago."

Marie patted her daughter's shoulder and stepped from the room.

Mary sat on her bed and patted the bed signally Sebastian to sit next to her. "So how has your life been?"

Sebastian smiled "I have been working at the animal shelter a few blocks from here and before that I was a mechanic. Nothing fancy."

Mary laughed "What brought you back? You always hated it here."

"Circumstances that I don't want to talk about." His face grew serious and Mary took the hint.

"Oh...well I am very happy you are back."

It got quiet and Mary gently touched the fuzzy hair of the stuffed bear "I think I will name him Kevin."

"That is a horrible name for a bear." Sebastian laughed.

"He looks like a Kevin."

"Well...Kevin it is then."

Sebastian could hear Mary sniffle and he looked over and saw her wipe away tears "Mary?"

"Why? Why did Lola and Francis have to betray me this way? Why have non of my friends come to see me? Why did I have to wake up to this?"

Sebastian was never good at comforting people so he just patted her on the back "I am happy you are back."

Mary stopped crying "What?"

"When I heard about the coma I was really shocked and I guess I was kinda afraid for you. Everyday for the first few weeks I thought about the possibility of your death and it sickened me. I always wanted to come see you but I moved hours away and us poor boys can't exactly afford such a long train ride. I know that maybe you are a little lost and that things seem bad but...you can change everything and make life exactly what you want it to be."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yeah, of course. Everyone can rebuild a life after tragedy if they have the will to do so."

Mary hugged Sebastian tightly "That is the best thing anyone has said to me since I woke up."

Sebastian smiled "It's only been a week."

Mary laughed but Sebastian pulled away and took out a deck of cards from his back pocket "Wanna play a game?"

"We always got too competitive as children."

"Which is why it's gonna be pretty damn interesting as adults."

Mary smiled "Get ready to have your ass whooped!"

"HA! Doubtful, very doubtful."

* * *

Lola stood in the kitchen making Trevor a sandwich "Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"I heard you and daddy fighting last night. Are you guys getting a divorce?"

Lola stopped what she was doing and took Trevor's hand "What do you know about Divorce?"

"I know that Danny across the street's parents are getting a divorce. They won't be together anymore."

"Well that is never going to happen to me and your father. Sometimes adults fight and we yell and say things we don't mean, but me and your daddy love each other very much."

"Are you sure?"

Lola smiled "Positive."

Trevor went back to coloring and Lola set the plate with the sandwich next to him. She told him everything was going to be alright, but she did not know for sure.

* * *

Mary's eyes fluttered open and looked out her room window. She saw that the sun was setting and she sat up and looked around. She looked and saw Sebastian sleeping beside her, softly snoring. She shook his shoulder and he groaned "Get up sleeping beauty." She laughed.

"I'm not beautiful, I'm ruggedly handsome."

"Yeah, yeah. Get up, we slept the whole day away."

Sebastian sat up and rubbed his eyes "We must have fallen asleep after I totally whooped your butt at cards."

Mary rolled her eyes but could not help but enjoy their witty banter "You did not win!"

Sebastian laughed and looked at his watch "Shit! I have to go!" He jumped up and fixed his shirt. He looked back at Mary and smiled "See you tomorrow?"

Mary's eyes lit up and she nodded "Yes."

"See you then." He gave her a smile before leaving the room

Marie came in with a smile practically painted on her face "Out of a coma one week and you already have a new boyfriend?"

"What? No!"

"Oh suuure." Marie winked

Mary blushed slightly "He is very handsome, isn't he?"

Marie scrunched her nose "Yeah...if you like guys who take baths in motor oil."

* * *

Francis came home and saw Lola sitting on the couch "Hello Darling!" He kissed her on the cheek but she pulled away "What's wrong?"

"Trevor asked me a very interesting question today."

"What question?" Francis hung up his jacket and began to remove his tie.

"He asked if we were getting a divorce."

Francis scoffed "What a silly question."

"I don't think it's that silly. I have actually been wondering the same thing."

Francis laughed and looked at Lola "What?"

"Mary is awake now and I am afraid that you are going to throw all of this away for a teenage romance."

"Why would you think that?"

"You have been distance lately and we argue a lot and...and I'm afraid you are pulling away from me." Lola began to cry and Francis wrapped his arms around her.

"The situation has caused me a lot of stress but not for the reason that you think. It's not because I want to go back to her but because I'm afraid that this will hurt her forever. We loved one another and I moved on and she was forced to stay behind, trapped in her own sleep. Can you imagine? I'm worried how all this will effect her."

"I understand but what you need to worry about is how all this will effect Trevor. He is your son and he loves you so don't ruin what he have! _I_ am the one that gave you a child and _I_ am the one that you have built a life with. Never forget that."

Francis kissed Lola "I would never do that." He meant it...at least he thought he meant it. He loved Lola in his own way. It was different than his relationship with Mary. Mary was his first love and it burnt bright and in ways it was consuming but with Lola, it was a timid sort of love. It was comfortable and warm but it did not set fire to his skin when she touched him. He did love Lola but it was just a different love. He had to learn to love Lola, he did not naturally fall for her like he did with Mary.

* * *

Mary sat in her hospital bed playing with the cell phone her mom had given her. I guess after all these years cell phones had changed a little and her old one was considered obsolete. After all it was 2016 now and Mary supposed technology would have changed a lot since 2010. She scrolled through the phone and wondered if Sebastian's number was the same as it use to be. Her mom said she switched her contacts right over, so she pressed the call button by his name and heard it ring.

"Hello?"

"Sebastian?"

"Mary? Is everything alright?"

"Yes...I know you were here a few hours ago but I guess I just wanted to talk to someone."

He laughed into the phone "Well I'm always here but I promised to come see you tomorrow, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure..."

"Bring me pizza."

Sebastian laughed "Pizza?"

"I hate hospital food. Pleeeeeeease!"

Sebastian laughed at her begging voice. It was high pitched and adorable "Fine. What toppings?"

"Anything but olives."

"That goes without saying." They always did share a hatred for Olives.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sebastian."

"Call me Bash."

Mary rolled her eyes "Leave it to you to come up with some a silly nickname."

"Bash is sexy."

"Suuuure it is." Mary laughed "I'll see you tomorrow...Bash."

"See you tomorrow, Mary."

The line went dead and Mary felt sad when she could not hear his voice anymore. _This hospital must be making me crazy._

* * *

Sebastian smiled to himself as he typed in Mary's name and saved it to his contacts. He placed the phone on it's charger and laid back onto his bed. Her laugh seemed to fill his head and when he closed his eyes he saw her throwing her head back in a fit of laughter when she won a hand at cards. He had no idea why he had this aching feeling in his chest but he knew it would end up being nothing but trouble. It was not just any aching feeling, it was a feeling of longing. Longing for Mary Stuart. It felt so natural as if he felt this way his whole life and truthfully, he did. He remembered how heartbroken he was when Mary and Francis started going out. She was jealous and he knew it. Maybe that's why he did not have a problem leaving with his mom. Bash could not help but wonder if this was his chance. The chance that was stolen by Francis many years ago.

* * *

**Dot's Note: Hey guys! This is Chapter 2 and I hope you guys enjoyed it. I have been getting a lot of criticism over the fact that Francis is with Lola and all I am going to tell you guys is that you need to be patient and see how things play out. I'm not advertising this as a Frary or Mash story because I want it to be a surprise who ends up with you. This is a drama and if I told you guys exactly how it was going to end it would no longer be fun. Next Chapter is going to be AWESOME! **

**In case you are wondering (You probably are not) this story is inspired by a song called "The Lucky Ones" By Kerli. It is by far one of my favorite Dance songs. Some lyrics to this song that helped inspire me are:**

** "And when your world is crumbling down  
I can make it better  
When you're lost, need to be found  
I will look for-e-ever" **

**Check out the song!  
**

**Leave reviews and tell me what you think of the story! **

**Thank you for all the follows and Favorites. You guys ROCK! **

***hugs* **


	3. Chapter 3

Mary sat in the chair by the hospital window, reading a book that she used to love. She slowly learned that she did not care for the book the way she did before the accident. The doctor said she had to stay in the hospital for three more days for observation. She had been awake for 2 weeks now and the only people who visited her were her mother and Sebastian. Mary and Sebastian easily became close. He would bring her food or flowers and they would lay in her hospital bed and talk for hours. She was amazed by him in ways that she did not fully understand. She looked up at the clock and noticed that Bash was late. She pulled out her phone and sent him a text _"I'm waiting."_

She smiled as she heard her phone go off and she read the text _"Ever heard of a little thing called Traffic? ;)"_

Mary laughed to herself and texted back _"Excuses"_

the phone buzzed again _"Be there in fifteen."_

Mary looked over at the senior physician and smiled "You have a look on your face like you have something to tell me."

"I'm letting you leave early." the doctor smiled.

Mary jumped up in her seat "Early? How early?"

"You can leave tomorrow morning."

"But what about these headache?"

"Common with coma patience. They should go away in a few more weeks. I will provide medication that you can take as needed but according to your scans and X-rays there is nothing to be concerned about."

Mary wanted nothing more than to leave but now that she was getting the chance...she was afraid. She had not been into the real world yet and she wondered how it would respond to her. She had not see any of her friends and the man she loved had fallen for someone else. It frightened Mary in ways she could not express. "Are you sure I'm ready?"

The doctor took Mary's hand and smiled. He knew she was talking about her emotion readiness rather than her physical "I remember when my wife passed away I decided to move away from the small town we lived in and It was really frightening. I married her when I was 19 and I was 26 when I lost her. I was young and afraid but something great came out of it"

Mary smiled "what?"

"After she died I decided to go to medical school because that's what she always wanted for me. I met a really wonderful women and we married and had three children together. After losing Abby the world seemed unbearable but it went on and it was ok. I still miss my old life. The life with her. However, I think about my new life and I know it's what was in the cards for me the whole time. You will get to where you need to be in life, Mary. Sometimes it's not about the destination but more about the journey. This right now is just your journey. Getting into an accident and falling into a coma is part of the journey. This is not the end just because it feels like it is."

Mary's mouth hung open in shock "Wow...you should have been a psychologist."

The doctor chuckled "In some ways I am a genius and in other ways...not so much."

A knock came at the door and Mary looked up to see Sebastian at the door "Bash!" Mary ran to him and gave him a big hug. He hesitated and seemed almost shocked but he slowly wrapped his arms around her as well.

"Hello." He said simply.

Mary looked up at him and smiled "The doctor is sending me home tomorrow."

Bash saw how happy she was and that made him happy too "Finally!"

Mary smiled and pulled away from him and inspected him "No snacks?"

"I'm beginning to think you only use me for food."

"Don't be ridiculous...you are also nice to look at." Mary laughed at her own joke.

"Did you just call me attractive?"

Mary froze "Umm...what? No! N-No...of course not."

Bash laughed at her embarrassment "Don't freak out, Mary. Everyone can see how good looking I am." He laughed.

Mary rolled her eyes "Yeah, whatever."

Bash got real quiet and Mary sat on her bed. She expected him to sit next to her and when he didn't Mary got concerned "Everything alright?"

"When you get out of the hospital will things change? I mean I don't wanna seem clingy or anything but-"

Mary cut him off "Of course things will change. When we hang out it won't smell like latex gloves. At least...I hope not."

Bash laughed "So I can still come see you?"

Mary smiled "And I can come see you and we can actually go eat and do stuff instead of watching 'Full House' reruns in a hospital bed."

Bash could not help but smile. She wanted to keep hanging out with him and that meant a lot to him. He looked at her slightly smiling face and heard her speak again, snapping him out of his own mind.

"Are you gonna sit down or what?"

Bash smiled and sat down in the bed next to Mary.

They watched TV until they fell asleep. Mary's head slowly drifted onto Bash's shoulder and Bash found comfort in this. He too fell asleep, allowing his head to tilt and fall gently on top of hers.

* * *

Francis walked down the hospital halls and stopped when he saw Mary's room. He leaned against the wall, unable to go it _What are you doing? You are married with a kid. You can't throw all that away. Am I really throwing anything away? Visiting her as a friend is not a bad thing, is it? No, of course not!_ Francis prepared himself and walked into the room but no amount of preparation could have prepared him for this. He saw Mary and Bash peacefully asleep together. Mary head rested gently on his shoulder and Bash's head rested on top of Mary's dark hair. Bash's arm was wrapped around Mary and Mary's hand was wrapped around Bash's arm. What the Fuck is this? Francis stood there for a few seconds. His heat beating fast and the urge to kill his big brother was rising. All Francis could think about was how betrayed he felt, despite the fact that he had no right to feel that way. Mary had every right to move on but he never wanted her to move on with Bash.

Francis turned around and walked out of the room. He felt like he was going to be sick. It was six years...why did it still hurt so bad? It was as if all these years he looked at her as being dead and now it's as if she had risen from the grave. She was here right in front of him and he could never touch her because of mistakes he had made and could never take back. 

* * *

Lola watched as Francis came through the door "Where were you?"

"Worked late."

Lola could sense he was lying to her "Tell me the truth!"

Francis hesitated "I went to the hospital and..."

"And what?"

"I saw Mary...with Bash."

Lola gasped "Your brother?"

Francis nodded "They were cuddled together in bed, asleep."

Lola would have started laughing at the situation if it was not so obvious that Francis was angered by this. "Why do you care?"

"What?"

"You are clearly upset about this and I just want to know why you care? You have me so why does it matter if Sebastian has Mary?"

"He does NOT have her!"

Lola could not believe this. He still loved her and it was right in front of her the whole time. Lola felt tears streaming down her face and she could not fight it anymore "What does she have that I don't?"

"What?" Francis tried to come towards her but Lola took a step back "I know it started off as a night of sex to mask the pain we both felt but I fell in love with you! I love you! Why can't you love me back? I have given you a child and a life you can feel proud of. Why can't you love me?"

"I...I do love you, Lola." He tried to come closer but she once again took a step back

"But not the way you love her. I understand that she was your first and that you will always care for her in some way but this...this is still burning inside of you. It's still taking you over and you are going to throw everything away for it!" At this point Lola was screaming. She had never had to scream at Francis this way. She really did love him with all her heart. She could not believe that all it took was Mary waking up. She feared it from day one but she always hoped it would never happen."

"I'm sorry, Lola." He looked so guilt and that was when Lola knew she was right.

"I can't even look at you right now." She ran from the room and ran into the guest bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Francis sat on the couch and put his head between his hands. For the first time in his life...he did not have an idea what he was supposed to do. 

* * *

Mary woke and saw that it was nighttime now. She looked at Bash and saw his arm gently wrapped around her and she noticed that her arm was snaked around his. If she listed her head up from his shoulder she would wake him for sure. She decided to just observe him for a moment. The way his jaw looked so strong and the way he eye lashes looked so long when his eyes were closed. She placed her hand on his chest and felt the way his chest would rise and fall with every breath. She touched his face gently "Wake up."

His eyes fluttered open slowly "We need to stop making a habit of this."

Mary shifted in the bed and chucked "I know you have already slept with me multiple times and you have not even bought me a proper dinner yet." She joked.

Bash laughed "We can fix that when you are out of this joint."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Mary blushed

Bash smiled as she cheeks turned pink "Yeah...maybe I am."

"Well if you were...I would accept."

Bash got quiet which immediately worried Mary "There is nothing I would like more than to go on a date with you."

"I'm sensing there's a 'but' coming."

"But...you just woke up from a coma and you need to make adjustments at home and in your life and maybe us dating would not be the best thing for you right now."

Mary's heart fluttered. He was turning her down but it was so she could focus on her life. It was possibly the nicest thing anyone has ever done for her. She gave Bash a kiss on the cheek and thanked him for his kindness.

Bash smiled "When you feel like you are ready just give me a call." He got out of the bed and started walking towards the door. He quickly turned around and flashed her a toothy grin "But I'll be around." He winked at her and left the room.

Mary giggled like a school girl who just got her first kiss and covered her head with the hospital bed blanket, as if someone would see her blush. She removed the cover and took a deep breath. If this was part of the journey that would lead her to her destination...she was willing to see where this could go. 

* * *

Sebastian got into the taxi and gave directions to his house. As he sat in the back of the cab all he could think about was Mary. Despite the fact that he wanted her to be with him ,he knew that as soon as she stepped foot out of the hospital the world was going to be a scary place for Mary. Mary was going to have a long and difficult road ahead of her but right there, in the back of a yellow taxi, was when Bash decided to be there for her every step of the way.

* * *

**Dot's Note: So Francis knows that there is something going on between Bash and Mary...dun dun DUN! **

**I ship Mash but there will be plenty of potential Frary moments in here. Since the Mash ship has pretty much sunk in the actual show I don't really know who I want with who yet. So I don't know exactly which ship will come out on top in the end of this story. It's a real love triangle and you won't find out till last chapter. **

**Thoughts: Kenna...I hate you. I reeeealy hate Kenna. She is married to Bash and of course they are going to fall in love but it's gross that she lost her virginity to his dad. It's nasty. There should be no sharing women within a family...or sharing women at all, but especially NOT between a father and son. BLEH! That is partially the reason why Mary's friends have not shown up yet. I don't know if I want to portray Kenna as a good friend or a bad one yet but I will figure it out within the next chapter or so. **

**Mary and Francis' relationship on the show gives me headaches sometimes...so much drama and sometimes not in a good way. He seemed all surprised when she acted like a queen in the last episode. I mean...she's a queen so I'm not sure what he expected. **

**Anyways...**

***hugs*  
**

**-Dot **


End file.
